


GOT7 Drabbles/Imagines (?)

by soft_yugy



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_yugy/pseuds/soft_yugy
Summary: A collection of GOT7 ships
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Hybrid (Jaebeom), Jaebeom on rut Pairing: Jackbeom

The poor bed at the centre of the room has been creaking for mercy with every slap of Jaebeom's hips against the soft and plump ass of his lover. He loved how flexible Jackson has gotten so when his rut hits, he doesn't have to worry much about hurting the younger. Jaebeom isn't sated yet. It is 3 in the morning, given that they have been going at it for two hours since he woke up in the middle of the night with an erection and the funny feeling at the back of his head. He is familiar with it by now. The overwhelming need to mate clouded his head.

'Mate. Fuck. Make babies'

His boyfriend was sleeping when he whispers for Jackson to get up and help him.

It was soft and gentle at first to wake the younger. His eyes opened slowly. Sleepiness still evident in his big eyess. Jaebeom pulls his shorts and positions himself in between his legs. He starts prepping him with a considerable amount of lube.

"Beommie... 'm sleepy" he says as he slowly feel his body waking up from Jaebeom and his feathery touches. Hid hands automatically find their way to cling onto Jaebeom by his neck. All while Jaebeom traces along his abs and the other hand still busy fingering him for the intensity of their play later.

Jaebeom has a slightly bigger frame than Jackson which turns the submissive even more. Jackson writhing under him to catch his breath as every snap makes him gasp for air. Jaebeom during his rut is something else entirely. Not to mention Jaebeom is already so skilled in bed on normal days.

Jaebeom will not stop there.

Not until he had Jackson on his knees to deepthroat him for the second round. Not until he can fill Jackson up from the back with his love liquids while milking Jackson's cock in time with his thrusts for the next session.


	2. Quarantine

Pairing: Jackbeom

Quarantine had him bored. Two weeks of browsing the net and dance practices in a small space of the hotel room makes him do many things. Cleaning the place and washing his clothes had him busy for a few hours but it wasn't enough. It is because Jackson is always on the go. Practice after practice, singing, and making sure he looks presentable for the camera is his routine. A 14-day quarantine broke that chain of routine and gave him some time to relax on his own, except for now it gets lonely.

Honestly, Jackson is way too lonely. It is the fifth day after all. He is laying on the bed with his phone next to him, untouched. All he was thinking about for the day is all about Jaebeom, well fuck it when he can't get out of there to see his boyfriend. At least he can call the man to relieve the loneliness. The phone rang a few times but it wasn't picked. It leads Jackson to believe that Jaebeom is sleeping during the daytime again.

He tosses the phone to the other side of the bed and tries to sleep. To his surprise, he gets a call from Jaebeom. His face is bright in excitement as his fingers swipes the screen to answer the call.  
"Hyung!" Jackson exclaimed  
"Hello, Jackson. The phone was far away from me just now so I missed your call"  
"Ah, it is okay hyung. I was only bored. Had to wait in here for 9 more days"

A cute chuckle came out from Jaebeom, which Jackson always find endearing to listen to. He can imagine how his boyfriend looks like while being as excited as he is about hearing from each other again after quite some time.  
"I heard someone coughing"  
"Ah, that is my friend. We are just exchanging ideas today"  
"Hyung..."  
"Hmm?"

"I want to listen to it when you're done with the song"

Jackson doesn't need to switch the call to a video call to imagine Jaebeom's lips quirking up in the softest, and a very adorable smile.


	3. Hugs

Pairing: Markson

The boys are out, and the dorm is quiet and dark except for Mark and Jackson's room. Mark never understands the need to be in a well lit room for Jackson to sleep well since he is afraid of the dark. The days-- years they've spent is enough for Mark to get used to it. Most of the time, it is him who snuggles against Jackson's muscled arms. The blankets covering their bodies, which adds up to the comforting warmth. It only makes him wants to sleep more although his digital alarm clock on the nightstand proudly displays 11:32 a.m.

They change positions after a while, now Jackson faces his chest and had pulled him closer. He returned the hug. Hands on the younger man's brown locks. They're messy, unlike the Jackson Wang fans see on stage.

"Mushroom" He had probably said it out loud because Jackson looks up questioningly, eyes meeting Mark's.  
"Mark?" They rarely address each other with honorifics when they're alone, and since it is both of them, they often use English more than Korean. Mark hums as a response, hands massaging the scalp lovingly.  
"Go back to sleep, Gaga"  
"but I heard you called me a mushroom" Jackson retorts. High-pitched 'hahah' came out shortly after that. He had buried his face deeper into Mark's chest, the 'mushroom' nickname ignored for now.

Mark only tightened the hug instead of replying and the room gets quiet again. Jackson had fallen asleep in content from the comfy blankets and having head patted. Just like a puppy, Mark thought. When he's about to close his eyes, he felt a small creature jumped into the bed. He opened his eyes to see Coco.

"Coco~" Mark greets the small puppy as it has brought its chicken wing plushie for him.  
"Thank you"

A genuine smile of happiness clear on his face; Jackson couldn't see it, though, but Mark could feel him breathing steadily, A few moments later after playing with Coco on the bed, next to Jackson and the doorbell rang, Mark struggles to wiggle his way out of the bed from Jackson's tight grip; his strength is no joke.

"Hmmm, where are you going? I want my Mark pillow"  
"Breakfast. They've come back with food"

Mark manages to get away from Jackson and he runs to the front door for food. The younger man sits up as he tries to toss the tangled blankets away. Mark has already left the room for food.

"Wait, Mark!"


End file.
